Generally described, computing devices can be used to exchange information via a network. Mobile computing devices may utilize a network provided by a wireless service provider to facilitate the exchange of information in accordance with one or more wireless communication protocols. For example, a wireless service provider may maintain a wireless network that enables mobile computing devices to exchange information in accordance with a wireless telecommunications protocol. The wireless network may cover an area spanning multiple geographic locations, and thereby enable the exchange of information with mobile computing devices in the covered locations.
Wireless service providers may thus make wireless telecommunications services (e.g., exchange of information with mobile computing devices) and associated products (e.g., mobile computing devices) available to users or potential users in a variety of geographic locations. Wireless service providers may provide facilities, such as retail stores, that allow potential users to subscribe to wireless telecommunications services, allow existing users to change their subscriptions, or facilitate other interactions. These facilities may be located at particular geographic locations, which may coincide with the locations of the users and the areas covered by the wireless network.